1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to connecting and leveling modular wall panels, and more particularly to an interlocking leveling device having paired complementary tabs which interlock and level the ends of adjoining wall panels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wall structures formed from a plurality of prefabricated interconnected and portable wall panels are used extensively in commercial and industrial buildings for dividing interior regions into smaller work regions. The wall panels are typically connected end-to-end, and the end joints often include hang-on type bracket supports for mounting desks, work surfaces, shelves, file cabinets, and other modular components to the wall structure. As a result, the wall panels must be level and employ a sturdy coupling between their end joints.
A number of variations in wall panel leveling systems have been heretofore developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,204 discloses an alignment system for wall panels having a alignment member with right and left horizontal plates associated with each panel. The plates are offset vertically so that the horizontal plates from alignment members of adjacent panels interfit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,602 discloses a wall panel positive alignment device having a central vertical mounting column, vertically offset alignment ledges, and a wall panel support ledge. Identical alignment devices engage in adjacent wall panels.
Current wall panel leveling and alignment systems, however, require time consuming adjustments to achieve level panels. Additionally, the often substantial loads placed on the leveling and alignment systems from modular components attached to the wall structure can result in mechanical failure at strategic parts of the systems. Further, many wall panel leveling systems are unsightly and visually incompatible with work environments. Therefore, there is a need for a leveling device for wall panels which is easy to adjust, which provides substantial load carrying capability, and which does not have unsightly aesthetic characteristics. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in prior attachment systems.
The foregoing patents reflect art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.